Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-183.89.153.174-20170214045730/@comment-30522333-20170216231758
@Valeth I'm pretty sure MHXA NPQQ can generate 30+ stars. 10 from the chain bonus, 7-9 from her NP, 3-4 from second Q, 6 from third Q, then 5-7 from extra. So give or take 33 stars. I've play test her enough time assure you these numbers. If you believe drawing triple Q for Fuma is not an ideal situation, then I would like to assume MHXA NPQQ to be on the same level given that she has better NP charge rate, which allows you to get that guarantee NP card. The reason I'm pushing her to an off damage/support role is because that's what her skillset/stats are telling me. Low Max atk, with 2 supportive skill for your party... like why the heck would I want to play her as my main dps? It's like people playing Nightingale as their Main DPS and then go ranting off saying how bad she is as a berserker, when it's not the best role for her. And whether or not she lives through until the last wave is secondary, as I'm not trying do a show case of "Hey! My MHXA was able to live through the last battle with 80% HP!". If she did her job as I intended her to do, with the team and strat I came up with, then I'm more than satisfied. The other guy might have a Waver + Merlin + Raiko who finishes the map in like 15 turns, but I have no Raiko or Waver... so I use what I have to do what I can. Though MHXA isn't my Waifu, she is indeed my only SSR berserker. And I'm pretty sure she can out last Kintoki as a front liner, while having the similar survivability as Raiko (unless you can predict the future and use Raiko's dodge in the right moment). And the reason is simple... All it takes is Chalda's mystic code to give her an 4500k heal bomb, for a total of 7500k heal when use with her first skill and you also have a 3 turn gap before applying the second heal. Chalda's mystic code is 7 turns CD, so you use it without too much after thought. Hell, you can use Jealily or Santa Alter as your main DPS, and you can still get that benefit without master skill while also increasing her star gen. (INCOMING RANT) And seriously, why would she feel like dead weight when her mere presence allows me to funnel all stars gain turn by turn to my other 2 dps? Why should she be dead weight, when she allows my team to first turn crit in battle and allow me to get ball rolling one turn faster? Why would she be dead weight when she can push my team forward 2-3 turns faster rather than trading hits with my enemies 2-3 turns more or take one of their NP in the face? It's like me using Mata Hari for Geotia fight. Her only purpose is to stop the first turn team wipe, while applying other debuff on him. I'm not gonna cry when she got triple shot by Geotia the very next turn, when she already served her purpose in my battle plan. (END RANT) And yes, my play style is very aggressive. I will instantly pop Cleo's Divine Protection of The Goddess, or Mashu's Shield of Rousing Resolution first turn for NP charge or crits just to get things started quicker. Because I'm damn sure that these skill will be off cooldown when I need them to be, and RNG can still screw me over regardless of how safe I play. Hell, I'll even use Obscurant Wall of Chalk as NP charge if I judge the situation demands it so.